marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Willis (Earth-616)
; Formerly , | Relatives = Richard Willis (father), Mary Willis (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Unusual Features = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Marital Status = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Willis had an ordinary childhood. He gained his gravity powers in an accident after graduating high school, where he was sucked into a Black Hole and reemerged. The nature of the accident and the source of his power have not yet been revealed. | PlaceOfBirth = Sheboygan, Wisconsin | Creators = Sean McKeever; Mike Norton | First = Gravity #1 | HistoryText = Greg Willis moved to New York to attend New York University. He immediately encountered Black Death and Rage; because of a misunderstanding, Black Death escaped. After beating the Rhino, he became a target of the Daily Bugle, especially because of the symbol on his chest (could be mistaken for an X'', used by many mutant teams, such as the X-Men; Willis may or may not be a mutant). For a time Gravity partnered with another hero called the Greenwich Guardian, who turned out to be Black Death and escaped again. Gravity also defeated Brushfire. Other people in Willis' life included "Frog," his roommate, and Lauren Singh, another student. Gravity was one of the heroes taken to Battleworld, along with Spider-Man (Impostor), Medusa, Wasp, Firebird, Venom and Henry Pym by a being claiming to be the Beyonder. Later, when Uatu the Watcher appeared, the 'Beyonder' was proven to be a hoax, It ended up being another cosmic entity known as The Stranger. The being then decided to destroy the planet, setting it to self destruct. Gravity forfeited his life to hold the planet together long enough for the others to escape. Recently, the new Fantastic Four found out that Gravity's grave had been desecrated. They followed a trail and found that he had been put into a cocoon by Epoch. This was fought over briefly by the Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, until Gravity emerged as the new Protector Of The Universe, because Quasar lost his life in the recent Annihilation war. Gravity used his powers up to save the being that gave him these powers when Galactus came to consume it. This sated Galactus, whom left peacefully. Gravity and the FF returned to Earth and he left for home. Gravity returned to school in Manhattan, but decided to give up his heroing career, leaving his costume behind in Wisconsin. While using his super abilities to fly to New York he encounters Warhead, a member of the Bastards of Evil. Gravity eventually subdues him, but not before Warhead kills innocent bystanders. The encounter convinces Gravity to not give up his heroing career, returning home to retrieve his costume before returning to Manhattan. Gravity became involved investigating the Bastards of Evil after they attacked Manhattan. This attack including Warhead causing a nuclear explosion at Ground Zero that presumably killed himself in the process. Gravity teamed up with recently unretired superheroine Firestar to learn more about the remaining Bastards. The pair, along with Spider-Girl, Nomad and Toro, defeated the Bastards of Evil and revealed that they were actually kidnapped victims of the Superior, the alleged son of the Leader. When Nomad suggested the group form an official heroing team, Gravity firmly rejected the idea, stating that he was "over the team thing." | Powers = * '''Graviton Field:' Gravity controls a thin layer of gravitons (The theoretical particles for gravity) that act as a second skin. He can push and pull matter, but with better concentration he can do more complex things, such as controlling the weight of an object, flying, or shooting concussive blasts. When he was reborn, Epoch claimed that he had "power enough to shake the cosmos," and was powerful enough to take on Galactus, though he used this fuel and gave it to Galactus. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The original Gravity title lasted only five issues. Later appearances include: ** Beyond! #s 1-5 ** Marvel Team-Up #s 15-18 ** Marvel Holiday Special, 2005 ** ''Fantastic Four'' #545 | Trivia = Whilst possessing the Protector Of The Universe powers, he didn't wear a pair of Quantum Bands like the previous 5 Protectors. | Links = * SeanMcKeever.com }} Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Mutates